Kamen Rider Kuuga
is the eleventh entry of the Kamen Rider Series. It the first of the series to air entirely in the Heisei period. It was a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei, and was shown on TV Asahi from January 30, 2000 to January 21, 2001, replacing Moero!! Robocon in its timeslot. Kamen Rider Kuuga is the first series to be broadcast in widescreen presented in a letterbox format. The catchphrase for the series is "A New Hero, A New Legend". Plot Long ago, the Gurongi Tribe terrorized the until a warrior named Kuuga appeared and defeated the Gurongi, sealing their leader within a cave. In present day, a multi-talented man named Yusuke Godai finds himself linked to the mysterious stoned belt that was found within the excavated cave as the Gurongi are resurrected and resume their murderous game on the descendants of the Linto, humanity itself. It is up to Yusuke, along with the assembled Science Police, to use the various powers of Kuuga in order to stop and defeat the Gurongi Tribesmen from their continuous killing and ensure the happiness and safety of others. However, as endgame draws near, Yusuke learns that there is a horrible revelation behind Kuuga and the Gurongis' leader. Characters Kamen Riders Novel exclusive Allies *Kaoru Ichijo *Sakurako Sawatari *Minori Godai *Shuichi Tsubaki *Hikari Enokida *Tamasaburo Kazari *Nana Asahina *Jean Michel Sorrel *Sadao Matsukura *Morimichi Sugita *Tsuyoshi Sakurai *Nozomi Sasayama *Mika Natsume *Shoji Kanzaki *Junichi Chono Gurongi Ra Group *Ra-Baruba-De *Ra-Dorudo-Gu Zu Group *Zu-Gumun-Ba *Zu-Gooma-Gu *Zu-Mebio-Da *Zu-Badzu-Ba *Zu-Zain-Da *Zu-Gujiru-Gi *Zu-Garuga-Da *Zu-Miuji-Gi *Zu-Gazubo-De *Zu-Daago-Gi *Zu-Nezuma-Da *Zu-Nezumo-Da *Zu-Jamoru-Re Me Group *Me-Badjisu-Ba *Me-Giiga-Gi *Me-Biran-Gi *Me-Gyarido-Gi *Me-Gadora-Da *Me-Ginoga-De *Me-Garume-Re *Me-Garima-Ba *Me-Agon-Gi *Me-Aguri-Da *Me-Ibae-Ba *Me-Gaage-Re *Me-Mugado-Ba *Me-Gorigi-Ba *Me-Gaera-Re *Me-Zoebi-Gi *Me-Uzaa-Da *Me-Demudo-Ba *Me-Ginee-Da *Me-Gegura-Gi *Me-Gaberi-Gu *Me-Juuma-Da Go Group *Go-Buuro-Gu *Go-Bemiu-Gi *Go-Gamego-Re *Go-Badaa-Ba *Go-Jaraji-Da *Go-Zazaru-Ba *Go-Jaaza-Gi *Go-Baberu-Da *Go-Gadoru-Ba *Go-Jiino-Da Others *Nu-Zajio-Re *Be-Jimin-Ba Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Kuuga: *Gurongi: , *Go-Zazaru-Ba: *Go-Jaraji-Da: *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Motorcycle Action): *Go-Badaa-Ba (Motorcycle Action): Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Toshihiko Sahashi **Artist: ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Toshihiko Sahashi ** Artist: Manga A manga adaptation of Kamen Rider Kuuga has been announced to be published in the magazine HERO’S, alongside the manga by Eiichi Shimizu and Tomohiro Shimoguchi, starting in the December issue. It will be written by the veteran tokusatsu writer Toshiki Inoue (Kamen Rider Agito, 555, Kiva) and drawn by Hitoshi Yokoshima (Bateren XX, Akuto-ACT). The project was planned by Shinichiro Shirakura. Novel , written by Naruhisa Arakawa, is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. The story takes place 12 years after the series, where Yusuke Godai defeated the Gurongi as Kamen Rider Kuuga. Ichijou is still trying to research the remains of the Gurongi Tribe until rumors of a mysterious surfaces the internet, which reminds Ichijou of Godai. The novel was originally planned to be released on November 30, 2012, however it was delayed. S.I.C. Hero Saga Kuuga had two S.I.C. Hero Saga stories published in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine. The first titled written by series producer Shigenori Takatera expands upon the mythology of ''Kuuga featuring original characters , the previous Kuuga chosen by the Linto, and the original . The second story continues the expansion of the series mythology. ''Odyssey ran from February to May 2002. Dark Side ran in a separate special issue titles Hobby Japan Mook S.I.C. Official Diorama Story S.I.C. Hero Saga vol.2. ;Odyssey chapter titles # # # # Notes *This is the last Rider Series to have only a Primary Rider. External links *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダークウガ Kamen Rider Kuuga] at Japanese Wikipedia *Kamen Rider Kuuga on DVD Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Mystic Arms Category:Earth Technology Category:Heisei Era